


Immortal

by high_nooned (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mercenaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/high_nooned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mercenary has a new target, and it just happens to be the Star Spangled man with a Plan. </p><p>When she goes undercover to find the Cap's weaknesses, she suddenly has a change of heart.</p><p>Will she kill Steve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Project 45

“I’m starting to think you’re turning against me.”

 

A young woman stood on her knees in front of her master. This was the man who had trained her. The man who had raised her. The man that took her parents from her, as well as her childhood.

 

“What makes you say that?” She asked, never breaking eye contact with him. She would punished if she did.

 

The man began to circle around once, twice, three times before stopping behind the young woman. His rough, calloused fingers threaded through her hair and he combed out the knots. “You have grown distant.”

 

The woman did not answer him. How could she stay loyal to a man who had caused her so much pain? After 15 years of serving this man as a mercenary, learning that the man she looked up to had been so evil and cruel, she wanted to break free.

 

“Echo. I want you to know that I would never hurt you. Unless, of course, you give me a good reason to.” There was nothing comforting about what he’d said. He’d killed others in her position before. Girl’s she’d grown up with. Girls she had called her ‘sisters’.

 

“You’re my best Merc, darling. I couldn’t lose you.”

 

He tugged her hair down, her head tilting back and her eyes meeting his once again.

 

“I have a task for you, darling. But first, I have to know if I can trust you.” The master spoke low, nothing but serious.

 

“Yes master, I would never betray you.”

 

The master seemed to believe Echo’s words. His loosened his deadly grip on her hair and a devious smirk spread across his aged face. “Get up, darling.”

 

Echo rose to her feet. Her knees were sore from her previous position, but she’d learned over the years to endure such petty pain. The ache soon faltered, the master led her into the usual briefing room.

 

“I am issuing you Project 45.” The woman’s eyes grew wide. “But sir, that mission is only for high ranking officers!”

 

“You are my best mercenary, Echo. You are the only one I can count on to get the job done clean and quick.” It was true, she knew how to take targets out with no trace or mess left behind.

 

“Who is the target?” She asked, looking down as her master passed along a Manila folder full of all of the information she would need for this mission. Inside this folder contained the identity of her target and she was almost afraid to open it.

 

The master nodded once, motioning towards the folder as well as instructing Echo to open it.

 

Filthy fingers slowly curled the paper over, revealing the contents. Her eyes scanned over instructions before she turned the page over, exposing her target’s photo.

 

“Steven Rogers… Captain America.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Capture

Heels clicked down an empty hall, towards one of the many elevators in Avengers Tower. A woman dressed in a black pencil skirt and white dress blouse made her way hastily to the elevator, silently cursing under her breath. She was late.

 

The woman had assumed she was alone on this floor, since she was the only one who really had access to such level. However, she was wrong. Before she could press the button to the elevator, a figure came from the ceiling and in front of her. She shrieked, trying to move away from the figure who she’d found to be a young woman dressed in all black. “What do you want!?”

 

“If I were you, I would keep my voice down. We wouldn’t want to alarm anyone.” The woman said slowly, calmly. “But to answer your question, there is something I need.”

 

There was a dramatic pause, the mysterious woman slowly strode towards the other, backing her into a wall.

 

“S-so what is it?”

 

“I’ve been watching you and I know you talked to Captain Steve Rogers earlier this afternoon. I need to know where he is right now.”

 

“I-I don’t—“

 

The woman hissed, interrupted, “Don’t lie to me. I know you know.”

 

Another dramatic pause, the woman looked down and swallowed thickly. “H-He’s at a meeting with Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner!”

 

“Are you lying to me? I don’t like liars.”

 

“I’m not lying!” The woman said, eyes wide and panicked.

 

“How long will this meeting last?”

 

“Another hour or so, that is, if everything goes well. Mr. Stark and Captain Rogers don’t always see eye to eye on certain matters. If they have reached a disagreement, then the meeting could be over right now!” The woman spike fast, looking dead in her attacker’s eyes.

 

There was a long pause, which made the woman extremely nervous. “P-Please don’t kill me! I don’t know if you’re Hydra or what but… I’m just a secretary!”

 

“I would gain nothing from killing you. You have provided sufficient information, so I will leave you. Tell a soul about me, and I will have to kill you. Understood?”

 

The woman nodded vigorously. “Understood!” And with that, the mysterious woman disappeared down the hall and into the shadows. The secretary took a deep, shaky breath. Being a secretary for the Avengers, she would be in danger of, well, just about anything ranging from war related attacks to alien invasions!

 

Regaining her composure, she headed to the elevator as if nothing had happened.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Echo crawled her way through the ventilation system of Avengers Tower. It had been a bitch overriding the security systems, but the mercenary had many years of experience with Stark’s tech. That and his passwords were easy to crack.

 

Interrogating that secretary was nearly pointless, she had barely gotten any information from her and now she’d have to seek out Captain America on her own. As the woman grumbled to herself, she heard a low whirring noise. She’d been trained better than to just ignore such a sound, but she considered where she was. In Stark’s tower. Full of technology. It could be anything.

 

“Who are you?”

 

That was when she regretted her decision. Quickly, she spun around and her own (e/c) eyes met blue orbs. Robotic orbs.

 

Echo gulped. This must have been one of Stark’s bots. However, had he not had green and purplish skin, he would look like a human. She could feel herself being scanned by this bot and gasped. His eyes focused on her and he spoke again.

 

“Clearly you are not authorized to be in this building, let alone the vents. What is your purpose here? And how did you override the security systems?”

 

Echo’s eyes darted about before she decided to make a run for it. The bot, however, was not having any of that and quickly floated to grab the woman by her shirt.

 

“Let go! Let go!” She hissed as she flipped around to kick him across the face. The bot had calculated her actions before she had made them and grabbed her foot. “Do not resist. It will only cause yourself injury.”

 

She could not break free from the robotic grip, it even too strong for her. She had been captured, this would not go well, especially not with her master.

 

“Shit.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
